


get that biz out

by Hipstersoulgushers



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hipstersoulgushers/pseuds/Hipstersoulgushers
Summary: Drone season submission ;D





	get that biz out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [certainlyAmbiguous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/certainlyAmbiguous/gifts).



Hope you love it!!! ;*  
  
“rose finds herself possessed. she goes to one or both of the megidos for help. probably humanstuck? maybe not. she gets exorcised. maybe it’s a sexy exorcism (if it is, only one of the megidos pls, probably aradia). otherwise just something spooky and cool. gore is fine, and angst is fine, but i prefer for rose to come out the other side mostly intact. if she DOES die, pls let her be aradias cool ghost friend or gf anyway.

high pref for pocstuck (in all my requests that involve humans, really)featuring rose barfing black ink or smth and aradia being like ‘lol'“


End file.
